


Magical Forgiveness

by Echele78



Series: Flufftober/Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Flufftober, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Gets His Magic Back, Magnus' Magic is Protective, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Magnus' magic is mad at Alec





	Magical Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 22 - Home

Magnus’ magic is a part of him and as such, the magic knows Magnus’ thoughts and feelings and usually mirrors them. _Usually_. Magnus’ magic does have a mind of its own however and on occasion it reminds Magnus of that fact.

One such occasion was after Magnus got his magic back from Asmodeus. Even when it was gone from his body, Magnus’ magic could feel his pain, his unhappiness and then his heartbreak when Alec left him.

The magic had gotten used to Alec, had shared Magnus’ love and adoration for him. They had both trusted Alec to never hurt Magnus, to always be there for him. When he walked away so callously and left Magnus standing in that shop to be swallowed up with grief, the magic strained against the bonds Asmodeus had used to keep it in Edom. It tried and tried to escape, to return to Magnus to give him strength and comfort but the magic was no match against a Prince of Hell.

Miraculously, not long after that fateful day, Asmodeus returned Magnus’ magic to him. The magic, like Magnus, was confused as to Asmodeus’ motivation but it was so happy to be reunited with Magnus it just reveled in the fact that it was back where it belonged, back home.

♦♦♦♦

Unlike Magnus, his magic was not so quick to forgive Alec his transgression. While Magnus understood Alec’s reasons, his magic only knew how broken Magnus felt. How the breakup had made Magnus feel unwanted and unloved, how he once again, felt like he was too much. The magic never expected Alec to be the cause of all that pain so it wasn’t going to let Alec back in so easily.

The first time Alec comes home after their return from Alicante, he has to knock on the door. The wards won’t let him pass. “Alexander, why are you knocking?” Magnus asks as he opens the door.

“I couldn’t get in. The door wouldn’t open and it felt like the wards didn’t know me anymore.”

“Hmmm, that’s odd.” Magnus says as he looks around. “I’ll have to work on the wards tonight.”

After Alec goes to bed, Magnus goes into his apothecary to have a talk with his magic. “Ok, I know you aren’t ready to fully forgive Alec, and I appreciate your support but you’ve got to let him in the front door.” Magnus says with a giggle. “Could you do that for me please?” Magnus feels a magical shift of acquiescence. “Thank you. I’m glad we’re in agreement. Now I’m going to bed. You should rest, too.”

♦♦♦♦

The next day when Alec comes home, he doesn’t have to knock but he has to work extra hard to push through the wards. It used to be that he could walk right into the loft with no resistance whatsoever. Now, it’s different. He feels it when he pushes through; the resentment and bitterness that the magic harbors towards him, and he understands.

After Magnus goes to bed, Alec goes into the apothecary to have a talk with Magnus’ magic. “I know you’re still pissed at me. Hell, I’m mad at myself. I should have never made the decision to break up without talking it through with Magnus. He just missed you so much. He was so unhappy without you. I wanted him to have you back. He gave you up to save my parabatai. You’re a part of him and his sacrifice was more than I ever would have asked. He did that without talking to _me_, so we have both learned an important lesson about communication. I hope you, like Magnus, can forgive me. I’m sorry. If it means anything to you, I’ll admit, I missed you too. I’m glad you’re back and Magnus is whole again.” Alec sighs. As he leaves the room he pauses to say, “Thanks for hearing me out. Good night.”

♦♦♦♦

The next morning, Magnus wakes first and realizes he doesn’t want to spend another day not being married to Alec. He writes out invitations before Alec is even out of bed. When Alec enters the apothecary, Magnus shows him the invite. Alec agrees that they should be married that day. Magnus’ magic senses the joy, devotion and immense love that Magnus and Alec have for each other. Maybe it’ll be a little easier on Alec when they come back home tonight.

Throughout the day, the magic can feel Magnus’ overwhelming happiness. And during the ceremony…forget it, there’s no way to describe all the feelings that are encompassed in those moments.

Magnus and Alec enter the loft after their wedding reception without any difficulty. As they step into the living room thunder claps, electricity sparks and the room trembles. An audible sigh fills the air followed by a shower of flower petals. Alec looks to Magnus with wide eyes, “Was that you?”

“No, it was my magic. Welcome home my dear.”


End file.
